horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
Doodeind (2006)
|language = Dutch |language2 = English |budget = €1.000.000 |gross = |imagecat = Doodeind }}Doodeind (English: Dead End) is a 2006 Dutch horror film, directed by Erwin van den Eshof and produced by Nick Jongerius and Arno van Rossum. It stars Everon Jackson Hooi, Victoria Koblenko, and Anniek Pheifer. A group of young people head off on a vacation. When the car breaks down they're forced to find help. In the woods they find a house and some angry dogs which were by their car too. They decide to enter the house and that's where all the madness begins. Plot The film starts in Scotland, 1782. A woman is seen crying, she hears something and runs into another room, which is on fire. The woman is scared and she hears her child scream for her. Her child is trapped behind a door and the woman can’t reach her because of the flames. Scotland, nowadays. A group of friends is driving through the land in a van. Several scenes follow to introduce the main characters. A scene shows Joline with her mother; Joline doesn’t want to leave her mother to go on vacation since she is sick, but she convinces Joline to go. Another scene shows Laura and Tim together on a field, showing they are lovers. Sidney is singing at a concert, when he finishes he tells the crowd he is the luckiest man alive, he’ll be a father soon. Ben tries to sell the cartoon he made, Schaduw-man (Shadowman), but the man is not interested. Barbara is a veterinarian, she has to tell a child one of her pets died. Chris comes home to his girlfriend and son after being away for a long time. The group of friends are sitting by a campfire, talking about tv shows and other things from the past. Barbara mentions she is happy that the old friends (with her brother Sidney) are together on vacation after such a long time. Chris wanders off to take relieve himself, he finds several strange markings mentioning 1782. He hears creaking in the woods. The friends hear a dog growling, several Doberman are barking and growling loudly to them. Sidney tries to scare a dog away, but is attacked by one of them. Chris and Tim try to help him, the others run towards their van. They take Sidney back to the van and get safe just in time to escape another dog attack. While trying to escape in the van they crash against a tree. Sidney is loosing a lot of blood, Tim and Chris mention they have to get help and exit the van. They wander through the woods with a flashlight and find several abandoned cars. When they turn around they see a large house. Chris tells Tim they have to get the others. While everyone is walking towards the house, the dogs are back and try to attack again. Luckily they are close to the house and reach it in time. Sidney is in a bad shape, he lost a lot of blood and is in a lot of pain. Laura and Joline find a kitchen and the group get towards it. They know there’s not a lot they can do while it’s night, so they hope someone will find them and they just have to survive through the night. Strange sounds can be heard, Chris and Tim try to find out where the sounds are coming from. Suddenly someone is running up the stairs, they call to it but no one answers. The group decide to check out the upstairs area, even though Sidney is in a bad shape; they don’t want to leave anyone behind. Strange sounds can be heard and a door closes on it’s own. The door opens again and they go inside that room, when the strange sounds start again. The door closes again and locks them inside. With some force they open the door but the hallway is different from how they left it, there’s now a stairs in outside the room. Without warning, Tim runs up the stairs. The group call after him, but he doesn’t answer back. Chris goes after him and sees a shaking Tim standing in a corner of the room. When Chris walks towards him the shaking intensifies, Tim seems to be really scared of something. Chris hears sound behind him and the shape of a woman can be seen forming. Chris is starting to become scared as well and suddenly a face shows up behind them. Chris drags Tim away towards the group. Tim mentions a woman, who wants him to help her and says “she” wants them to leave. Creaking can be heard, which is getting louder and louder. Strange black and orange roots of darkness show up forming on the walls and doors. Tim is getting more and more scared and eventually dies of fright. Chris and Laura try to do CPR on Tim, but to no avail. The shadows roots are getting closer. Joline tries to escape from the shadows and grabs a contained door, the shadow grabs her arm and it turns black. She starts screaming and the shadows start to appear on her whole body. Ben slams his body against the door and the group manages to escape. The house is screaming. The group is in a new room. They had to leave Tim behind, but take a wounded Joline. Joline says she doesn’t want to die, but passes away not long after. Laura is screaming for Tim. The shadow roots are back and the group has to escape again. They find a new room, and mourn their lost ones. Ben is searching through the books in the room and finds the Book of Shadows, the property of Mary McBain. Chris and Ben try to find a way out of the house and leave the others in a safe room. Ben hears crying upstairs and wanders a bit off, a door tries to close on its own, but Chris narrowly keeps it open. Back in the room, Laura hears sounds which she thinks are the screams of her late boyfriend. Barbara sits with her and tries to console her, but Laura doesn’t listen. She’s clearly in shock and all she wants is to find Tim. Barbara tries to tell her Tim is gone and Laura slaps her. Laura is shocked to what she’s done and apologizes. Sidney calls for Barbara in fear and she goes back to him. Laura takes the moment and flees the room. Sidney is with Barbara and he tells her he’s becoming a dad. They say that he’ll be horrible at it, but laugh and are really happy. He says he’s never been in love as much as he is now. Sidney goes quiet again. Barbara hears crying in the hallway. She thinks it’s Laura and checks it out. The crying stops and nothing is there. Suddenly the shape off a woman comes towards her and Barbara falls down. The woman is gone but she hears crying again, this time behind her. The woman is sitting crying behind her, screams and reaches Barbara’s face. She is shown several flashbacks from the past. Barbara is seen convulsing on the ground, Sidney screams and goes towards her. Chris and Ben hear them and go back to help them. Barbara wakes up and tells the other about the things she has seen. About a woman who tried to have a baby and lost him. Chris and Ben are on their way again to search for Laura and the way out. Banging sounds are heard. Chris hears the sounds of a crying woman again and he sees the her in a mirror, when he says the name Mary, she screams and the mirror breaks. Sidney and Barbara are together, still in the room. The shadow roots are back and go around the walls. Sidney asks Barbara if she can walk and they leave the room together. In the next room Barbara sees a painting of Mary, who she saw in her vision. She tells Sidney Mary lost her child. Back to Laura, who is still wandering upstairs and is calling for Tim. She seems to be in the attic and sees a naked Tim sitting in the corner of the attic. She walks towards him. A possessed Tim makes sounds like he is scared, and tells her she left him alone and asks her why. Tim walks towards Laura and Laura runs away. Barbara has another vision about seven bullies, seven deaths. Laura tries to escape from the attic but is unsuccesful. Several screams are heard from inside the house and someone whispering “she buried us”. Seven graves are seen. Laura sees light on her left and she sees a scene of seven children that are standing in the woods. The children start throwing stones at her. Laura is wounded and lies down. The shadows roots are growing again and Laura screams. Chris and Ben find a sort of greenhose, and they see several signs of witchcraft. They find a book which seems to belong to a witch. While they read it flashbacks are shown of Mary becoming a mother, she says a looked good until one dark day. The parents of the children accuse her of being a witch and banish her and beat her up, after which she loses her child. She tried to get another child through witchcraft, but failed time after time. She says she didn’t want to die alone, so she summoned a child through the rituals of the black book. The crying of a baby can be heard and Marie says she was Gods lonely woman no more. Chris and Ben find out the kind of dark entity she created. The shadow roots are back and go towards them. There’s no way out and the darkness gets Ben, after which it disappears. Chris holds a dying Ben. There are only three of the group left. Chris and Sidney are mourning their friends. Barbara is possessed by Mary and tells the others about her child. She tells them it’s locked inside a closet which she can’t reach and the house is angry. She says they have to reach the closet. The shadow roots are back and the screams of a child can be heard. Barbara is seen reading a book of witchcraft and stands up towards the hallway. The doors try to close again, Chris is thrown outside and Sidney is locked inside the room with the shadows. Sidney lights up a sigaret and seems to have accepted his fate, his screams can be heard outside the door. Barbara is walking through the hallway, with Chris close behind her. The shadows are now all around them, but don’t hurt them. A door can be seen and a child can be heard calling for his mommy behind that door. Barbara keeps walking towards it and opens the door. In this room they find the closet from her visions, the closet has a large lock on it. Chris tries to break the lock and Barbara has a flashback from the past again. The seven children are seen. They are in a forest and see a shadowy figure, the child of Mary, standing behind a tree. The children call for it to play with them, and after it comes closer they throw rocks at it. The figure screams and dark shadows are seen coming from it towards the children, all the children fall down. Mary comes running towards her child, consoles it and suddenly sees the children after which ‘she buried us’ can be heard. Another flashback of Mary with her child in their house, the angry parents from the children come in and lock the figure in the closet. After which they set the house on fire. The figure screams from within the closet and shadow roots are coming from the closet. Back to now, Chris is succesfull in opening the closet. Barbara walks towards the door. A hand comes from inside the closet to hold Barbara’s hand, after which she is pulled inside the closet. The closet slams shut and flames emerge around it. After the flames are gone, all the doors open and the house is basket in light. A crying Chris is seen walking towards the exit. Mary says in order for the curse to be broken, 7 must be killed and what happened can never be forgiven. The door is still locked and the light disappears again. The screen fades to black followed by the scream of Chris. List of Deaths Cast * Everon Jackson Hooi as Chris * Micha Hulshof as Tim * Victoria Koblenko as Laura * Anniek Pheifer as Barbara * Aram van de Rest as Ben * Terence Schreurs as Joline * Mads Wittermans as Sidney * Alwien Tulner as Mary McBain Videos Dood eind - Trailer Doodeind (2006) - Film External links * * * Category:2006 films Category:Films of the 2000s